wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure of the Legends
was a book Timson wrote in his childhood, but never got around to finishing; it has been revised and edited. This book takes place in 1990, and follows the adventures of Orange Mario's struggles against Luos Dominic, an insane, childish magician. Original Story The original story will be updated as soon as the writer can find the original corresponding pages. Prolouge Orange Mario is a superhero. He is better than the regular Mario, and kicks more butt, and can fire 8888 fireballs, not just 2. Chapter 1 Orange Mario was walking around the Mushroom Kingdom when suddenly he was attacked by Goombas! Oh no! He stomped on them, but they just kept coming! Orange Mario saw a magician laughing at him! Orange Mario got really mad and kicked him in the face. The magician said he would come back to kill Orange Mario! Oh no! Revised Edition Prolouge The legend begins as, in an alternate universe, Mario was defeated by Bowser in his final confrontation in World 8-4. Bowser laughed evilly as the castle started to crumble, pounding Mario to oblivion. However, what Bowser disregarded was that Mario's spirit and soul was far stronger than his comprehension. From the corpse of Mario, a ghost arose and built a new body. This new Mario called himself Orange Mario, and was vastly stronger than the original... Orange Mario immediately lept into action- he destroyed Bowser and took back the Mushroom Kingdom under Peach's rule. Of course, when an evil is toppled, a greater one arises... Chapter 1 On a seemingly bright, cheerful day, Orange Mario hiked around the Mushroom Kingdom. "What a perfect day!" he exclaimed. "Not a villain in sight... bright sunlight and calm plains... and the wind is perfect." He lay down his head and napped. Suddenly, however, there came a tapping against Orange Mario's feet. Orange Mario sprang out of his sleep and looked around. "Who's there?!" he exclaimed, then he looked down at his feet. "It's just a lowly Goomba. Pathetic," he remarked as he ruthlessly stomped on it, ending its life swiftly. As Orange Mario lay down again, he saw yet another Goomba headed towards his direction. "This isn't national Goomba day, you know, so take your mushroom brains somewhere else!" exclaimed Orange Mario as he bounced endlessly off the Goomba, and then bounced towards a wave of Goombas. He saw no end to the vast army, but a magician cloaked in blue was controlling a wand and was laughing... "Nobody laughs at me!" Orange Mario bounced off a giant Goomba, creating enough altitude to get him face-to-face with this magician. "Stay out of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Orange Mario punched the magician then bounced off of a second giant Goomba and kicked him two times towards the ground. "Now die in the stampede of your own minions!" However, the magician rose. With a scowl, he muttered, "You may have won this round, plumber, but I'll be back to destroy you and your pathetic kingdom. Remember these words well. You have my stern promise..." Before Orange Mario could attack him again, the magician disappeared into thin air, as well as the corpses of the Goombas which Orange Mario lay waste to.